


You Will Be Found

by BisectionalBisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Torture, look I'm just saying this gets pretty messy, so tread lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisectionalBisexual/pseuds/BisectionalBisexual
Summary: Tabitha Charleston finds herself dealing with the demons of her past, and the Winchester brothers need to find her before they lose their dear friend forever. (Sequel to You're Safe Now)





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters were settling nicely into their new home in the bunker. They had gone shopping for appliances, necessities and luxuries alike, if Dean liked it, he grabbed it. The boys had never had a home that they could settle into their own rooms to decorate and spend alone time in.

“This place is definitely a keeper, Sammy,” Dean said as he kicked his feet up on the table.

Dean’s younger brother Sam sat across from him with a nod, only for their peaceful silence to be interrupted by the ringing of Sam’s cell phone causing Dean to groan.

“Duty calls, I guess,” He whined as he prepared to get up from his comfortable position.

Sam rolled his eyes and answered the phone, nearly shocked by the familiar voice on the other end.

_ “Sam?”  _ A female voice called in between her rapid breathing and sounds of distress,  _ “Sam I need your help.” _

“Tabitha?” The name made Dean perk up and motion for Sam to put the phone on speaker.

“Tabi, is that you?”

_ “Guys… God, I’ve never been so happy to hear your voices. He’s here. He knows I’m here, he’s been trailing me since Columbus-” _

“Woah Woah, slow down, who? What’s going on?” Sam asked concerned, trying to get a straight answer from her.

_ “My dad! The damn bastard must’ve seen me working a case.” _

The two brothers looked to each other as their blood ran cold, Sam’s throat tightened at the mention of the man, both of them knowing full well what he’s capable of.

“Where are you?” It was a simple question, but there was a darkness in Dean’s voice that caused a pause on the other end.

Hesitation.

She shouldn’t have called, she was just being paranoid. All she knew was she saw the same make and model of her father’s car,  _ well  _ technically it was her car but that’s for another time.

_ “I’m back in Springfield. Before you even start I know it was dumb to come back but… I panicked, okay?!” _

“We’re not far, just stay there, we’re coming for you.” Sam kept his tone calm, but the urgency of the situation still crept into his words.

_ “Th-thank you…”  _ She swallowed the lump growing in her throat and hung up leaving the brothers completely stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in a tense silence, the rumbling of Baby’s engine was the only thing filling the deafening void until Dean spoke up.

“Hey, when was the last time we heard from Tabitha anyway?”

Sam thought for a moment before sighing, “probably since Bobby died, think after that she tried to take a break from it all.”

Dean nodded along as Sam spoke before shrugging a shoulder, “I just don’t get why she disappeared on us like that.”

“Well, you know how she is, besides we don’t know what’s been happening with her.”

“That’s my point.”

Dean then began checking his mirrors for any other vehicles before pressing his foot further on the gas pedal making Sam jerk forward, grabbing the dashboard to stop himself. Not that Sam was surprised, he was as worried as Dean was, they both knew what could happen if Tabitha’s father got his hands on her. Now he was closer than ever and the boys weren’t about to fail her just because of a damn speed limit.

~~~

It was true, they had no clue what was happening with Tabitha. After they rescued her from her horrid life with her father, she spent a long time with them on the road before going to live with Bobby Singer in South Dakota. There was where she was able to truly grow, she wasn’t as afraid to let people in, and the Winchesters and Bobby quickly became like family. That was until Bobby took a bullet to the head and she lost even more of what she loved. She tried to keep in contact with the Winchesters but it became harder and harder to spend time with them, it wasn’t their fault but she couldn’t help but think about everything she’s lost when she was with them. As well as everything she owed them. Now, she just needed to add to the list of debts to pay, curled up on the floor of a motel room, afraid. She was sick of feeling afraid, she was sick of running, but the constant turning in her stomach made her feel like this fear was forever.

“Please just let this end,” she thought aloud, “I want this to end.”

Just then there was a banging at the door, her heart lifted at the thought of it being the boys. She hopped up and rushed to the door, swinging it open to be met with a chilling sight.

_ “Hiya Tabi…” _


	3. Chapter 3

Two strong arms reached out to grab her but she immediately ducked down and turned to run, stumbling to grab her gun on the nightstand to defend herself with, no matter how shaky her grip was.

  
“Oh don’t be like that, I missed you, baby! Give Daddy a hug.”

  
She screamed when his hand snaked around her torso and yanked her back before she could reach the side of the bed with an amount of strength Tabitha couldn’t recognize, the high-pitched shriek tore through her throat before being silenced by his filthy sweaty hand.

  
“Shh Shh Shh, don’t be like that. No one next door to save you this time,” his other hand traveled up her body and clamped tightly around her throat, “you little bitch.”  
Every little bit of hope drained from her eyes as this man choked her into blackness. He was right, she was all alone and there was no way that her friends could get to her, to save her, to--

  
“Help…” She croaked out from behind his palm as she pointlessly clawed at his bicep.  
Her vision faded into blackness and all she could hear was the eerily comforting humming into her ear.

  
“Hush little Tabi, don’t say a word. Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird~”


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchester brothers pulled into the motel where Tabitha was staying. 

“Room 13,” Sam recalled from a text he received after their alarming phone call.

Dean put his baby in park and they both got out of the car to head inside. They found the room with little trouble and began to approach the door, the three in “13” was hung upside down, but what set the boys off was the fact that the door was open, cracked open the very slightest bit. They exchanged worried glances and pushed open the door without an ounce of hesitation.

The room was an absolute wreck, chairs knocked over and broken, generic pictures on the wall askew, but worst of all, there was no sign of Tabitha.

“Tabi?” Dean asked as he stomped through the room looking for her, “Tabitha?!”

They both began yelling and calling for her, only to receive silence in return.

“Damnit!” Dean yells out, throwing his bag to the floor in defeat, “we missed her, we _just_ missed her!”

“Dean, relax,” Sam approached him with his hands raised in defense, “it’ll be okay.”

“What the hell, Sam?! What makes this okay?!”

“It’s not okay! All I’m saying is we’re wasting time freaking out, let’s handle this like a case.”

Sam was right, Dean knew he was right but there was no way they could handle this like a normal case. They knew who took her, they knew why, they just had no clue where, and that simple fact killed them. 

Regardless of the situation, however, they got to work. They got to the motel just as the sun was rising, and they saw what looked to be the manager walking to the office to relieve the worker at the front desk. The boys rushed into their FBI attire and went to meet the worker just in time for her to reach her car.

“Excuse me, miss,” Dean caught her attention, “Agents May and Taylor,” they flashed their badges, “we’d like to ask you a few questions if you have the time.”

The woman is easily caught off guard by the two FBI agents standing in front of her, and while she’s eager to get home and sleep she tosses her purse into her car and nods.

“Um, yeah, sure, how can I help you?”

Sam and Dean looked to each other then Sam began leading the conversation pulling Tabitha’s fake FBI badge from his coat.

“One of our agents is currently MIA, our sources tell us she was staying here in Room 13, have you seen her?”

The woman looks at Tabitha’s picture barely recognizing the drunk distraught woman that checked in a night ago.

“Uh… Room 13? Yeah, that’s her. Didn’t know she was an agent. She was pretty messed up, last night this older guy said he was her dad, he checked her out and they drove off about an hour or two ago.”

“Wait wait wait,” Dean interjected, starting to break character, “this guy said he was her father, and you believed him? Just let some stranger check out a legal adult?”

The woman quickly became defensive, “look man he knew she was drunk and said he came to pick her up, he gave me his ID, names checked out. It was like three in the morning cut me a break.”

Dean was about to continue until Sam put his arm out to hold him back, “we’ll get out of your hair, ma’am, thank you for your time.”

She nodded then got in her car while the Brothers stepped out of the way for her to leave.

Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder nodding back to the building, “do a clean sweep of the room, I’ll see if I can find anything in the main office.”

While he remained reluctant he gave a nod and they parted ways. Sam making his way to the office while Dean went to check out the room.

Sam entered the office to find the manager working the front desk, flipping through the guest book and making himself busy before seeing Sam enter.

“Oh, hello there, may I help you?” He asked politely trying a little too hard to put on a smile as Sam introduces himself as an FBI Agent and describes the same situation him and Dean told the woman outside.

“I was wondering if we could look at your security cameras, so we could uh, get some plate numbers to track down.”

The manager tilted his head as he listened then sighed, “I don’t see why not I guess.” He grabbed the remote to rewind the live video playing on the monitor sitting on the desk.

Sam leaned over to watch as the screen played footage from that night where there was Tabitha’s father’s red ‘72 Plymouth Barracuda with the black stripe down the side. Sam felt his blood boiling as he saw her father go inside room 13 where Tabitha was all alone. There was no sound with the video feed, but Sam could almost hear her cries for help as her silhouette in the window kicked and struggled against the intruder. 

By the time the two emerged from her room he was carrying her unconscious body to the car in such a way that seemed like she was blacked out from drinking from the point of view from the ignorant worker, but Sam and Dean knew the truth. Sam looked closely to see that the car had stolen Pennsylvania plates slapped on it, he took out his notebook and scribbled down the number. Would Tabitha’s father have changed them by now? Probably, but it was all they had. That and the direction the car tore off, speeding down the road heading north. 

With that, Sam nodded to the manager and took his leave to meet Dean outside by the Impala. Dean was standing there with a bag of Tabitha’s things figuring she’d want them back when they found her, and they _will_ find her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tabitha awoke with a start, all of her senses coming back to her one by one. First, smell, the smell of burning tingled her nostrils, there must’ve been a fire somewhere. Then, there was a strange sensation of her limbs growing numb due to the restraints keeping her standing on her toes, her body nearly suspended with her wrists bound together. She heard footsteps circling around her, growing closer and closer then suddenly fade away over and over again. Tabitha stayed like this for what felt like hours before she finally opened her eyes, groaning as they adjusted to the dim light. Her neck and shoulders ached as she raised her head to take in her surroundings but there wasn’t much to be seen, just what the small fire illuminated, she was definitely more afraid of what she couldn’t see then what she could. Her father was nowhere in sight, what her eyes did land on, however, was an array of tools made to inflict pain; knives, a hammer, a bat, brass knuckles, etc. Her blood ran cold when she saw the rods of iron placed inside the orange flames making them glow red.

“Like my toys?”

Her entire body tensed at the eerily calm voice emerging from the darkness. The footsteps of steel-toe boots stomped towards her but she couldn’t see them, she could hear his breathing coming up from behind her causing panic to course through her veins. She began kicking and squirming until two strong arms wrapped around her torso pulling her body flush against his. Her struggling just became more violent until she felt him squeezing, squeezing so tightly she could feel her ribs almost cracking. Once she allowed herself to go limp his touch became much more gentle, his fingers began stroking her hair and his hold on her feeling more like a hug when he rested his head on her shoulders.

“You really hurt me, baby girl. Left me alone while you went off with those  _ Winchesters… _ ” He hissed the name through his teeth.

A small sob escaped Tabitha’s lips causing the man to begin to try soothing her only for her to break down even more. 

“Shh shh shhh,” He inhaled deeply giving her goosebumps, “oh you’re so afraid,” he giggled, “I can practically smell it.”

He finally let her go and walked to the fire, crouching down to poke at it with the red hot iron rod.

“Did you forget, honey? Who you belong to? Or was I not clear?”

Her breathing was rapid as she watched the wheels turning in her father's mind, “no, no, Dad no, please-”

“Ah-ah-ah,” he stood up holding the rod in his hand, “I told you-you were going to be mine. Your uncle was so  _ fearless,  _ no matter what I did to him, I wanted- no,  _ needed,  _ that scared little girl. To look me in the eyes as I broke her down to nothing.”

This wasn’t making any sense, his tone had changed, Tabitha's relentless pounding in her chest nearly stopped when he began speaking once more.

“I let you feel safe, I made it so you could get away from your daddy and finally be happy,” he turned to face her, his eyes pitch black, “but now I’m back, and I finally have you, I can watch the look in your eyes as you see this lovely face cutting at the last threads of your life.”

Tabitha came to the sudden realization that this wasn’t her father, it was a demon, but not just any demon,  _ the  _ demon. This was the demon she stood face to face within that warehouse with the Winchesters so long ago, the demon that made it so they found out what her father was doing to her. The demon she owed her new life to, but the demon who was able to claim her uncle, her last bit of family, in her place in Hell.

“ _ Why I’m surprised you didn’t think of it sooner, dear,” her head tilted so she could stare into Tabitha’s eyes instead, “I’m the one who tortures his immortal soul. _ ”

Her vessel before was a terrifying, boney woman, but now it was parading around in what was her father. Tabitha could only assume he was dead, and for whatever reason, tears pricked at her eyes with a burning fury.

The demon approached her and slowly pressed the glowing iron rod into the flesh of her thigh, then he leaned right into her ear, making sure she can hear him over her screams of pain.

“You’re gonna die nice and slow, and then, once you’re mine in hell… The fun will never end!” He cackled loudly before pulling away and jumping over to gleefully pick out another “toy.”

The scorching burn on her leg took over all the other thoughts racing in her mind. She needed to focus on something else or she would surely break.

_ The boys. Sam. Dean. Please God if you’re there let them come. They’re coming for me. They have to be. _

Her eyes slid closed as she prayed, all other sounds of the room being blocked out by her thoughts. She prayed to every angel she knew but everything stopped when a cool blade sliced through her shirt leaving her exposed as blood dripped down her body from the vertical slice on her torso. A gasp left her lips and her eyes snapped open to be met with the demon’s wide toothy grin mere inches away from her face.

“Tell me, Tabi, how badly did daddy dearest hurt you?” He ran his hand down her torso coating his fingers in the sticky crimson liquid until they reached the hem of her jeans, he dropped his knife as he began fiddling with the brass button and yanked down the zipper causing Tabitha to wince, “did he ever miss mommy just a little too much?”

“No… S-stop please, I-” She was silenced by his palm colliding with her cheek before he gently caressed it. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist before crashing his lips into hers in a bruising kiss as she screamed and cried to get away.

“Now the fun  _ really  _ starts…”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Charley, got anything on those plates?” Dean asked as he drove while holding his phone to his ear.

_ “Actually, yeah, from as far as I can tell that car went from Springfield up to Pleasant Hope.” _

“Pleasant Hope, got it. Any idea where?”

_ “I was able to ping Tabitha’s phone and followed the trail to an old truck stop on the outskirts of the city. I’ll text you the exact coordinates, but it looks like the perfect little creepy hideout, right?” _

“Sounds like it, Charlie, thanks for the help. We’ll be in touch.”

He hung up the phone and tossed it to Sam so he could read off the coordinates and Dean put his pedal to the metal as he tore down the road.

“What do you think we’re gonna find?” Sam asked looking over to his brother.

“We better find her  _ alive  _ or we’re gonna raise hell.” 

“Do you… Do you really think Rick would kill her?”

Dean didn’t know how to answer, in the end, he didn’t even know what they were up against. He knew Rick was mad, really mad, especially after they swept Tabitha away. Kept her safe, gave her a family and if that bastard takes that away now there was no telling what might happen.

“Dean,” Sam interrupted his thoughts, “I know that look… He’s human, we can’t kill him.”

“We didn’t last time and look where that got us,” Dean shot back, speaking simply and honestly.

Sam paused for a moment at his brother’s sudden bloodlust, but he would be lying if he said a part of him didn’t feel the same.

“I get that, but if things go south we’re only going to regret it. If we get there and she’s…” He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it, only able to imply that she may be dead, “... We both know killing him won't bring her back.”

Dean fell silent, he wasn’t going to let Sam talk him out of it. In the end, he could lie, he could maybe even convince himself that that man was a monster. If he saw a fang, a claw, or even his damn pupils dilate he was gonna shoot first and ask questions later. Then he could never hurt anyone again, even if he’s done the unspeakable to Tabitha.

He needed to die, every time Tabitha was with the Winchesters, Dean could see that tad bit of fear still there, still holding her back. If she does survive this, the Winchesters were going to make sure that fear went away. All the boys could hope for was that Tabitha could pull through this.

“She’s gonna make it, Sammy, so enough talking like she’s already dead.”


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn’t remember when the torment started, or if it would even end. Was she still even alive? This must’ve been Hell. Or maybe the smell of burning flesh was just her own. Everything ached, at least she was no longer suspended in the air, she was bound to a chair, and with feeling periodically returning to her limbs she truly felt the weight of her former position rendering her truly weakened, no distractions from every slice and burn, no distraction from the fading numbness between her legs. She was no longer able to see, her father-  _ that demon _ \- decided to blindfold her, so she wasn’t able to anticipate whatever pain he had in store for her.

Suddenly a hard blow landed on her arm causing a harsh  _ ‘snap!’  _ and a scream to rip through her throat. He had taken one of his lovely little hammers right to her forearm.

“Ouch!” He hissed, she could hear the smile playing on his lips, “think it’s broken?”

She continued to grunt through her teeth trying to fight the growing urge to just give in, to simply let him break her. There wasn’t much left of her anyway.

A distant rumbling made her ears perk up, was it a chainsaw? Was this monster about to tear her apart limb from limb? Oh, or maybe it was the whirring of some kind of machine, like an electroshock therapy kit, or… Or…

It stopped.

“Damn!” The demon exclaimed, and that’s when she knew this wasn’t his doing.

Her mind was nowhere near clear, but she could most definitely recognize the sound of Baby’s car doors and footsteps emerging from them, getting closer and closer.

“Oh, God!” She gasped allowed with newfound strength, her hoarse and tired voice beginning to yell and scream, “Sam! Dean! Please! He’s a-!” A hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams.

“Shhh, how about we play a little game of family? Just father-daughter bonding, right?”

He removed his hand allowing her to speak, “you can burn in Hell!”

A fist collided with her nose making her head snap back and immediately go limp as she falls unconscious. He ripped the blindfold off of her eyes and yanked at her hair smiling at how lifeless she looks.

“Get away from her!” Dean yelled rushing forward and dragging him away.

It felt like time froze when Sam and Dean both saw her tied down to that chair. She was covered head to toe in bruises and dried splotches of crimson, they could see everything with her “father” having stripped her down to just her bra, underwear, and what was left of her shirt. Her thighs were slick with blood and it wasn’t from any of the several slices littering her body. The boys knew what that bastard did and that only infuriated them even more.

Tabitha sputtered to life with a cough, causing Sam to let out a breath of relief as he rushed to her side. She kept trying to speak only for Sam to shush her and begin cutting away her restraints.

Dean started beating on her father almost immediately, relentlessly banging at his skull with his bare hands, but this only made that monster laugh.

“Aww, aren’t you so protective… It’s cute really.” He forced Dean away from him and grabbed a knife, swiping at him as he tried to dodge the blade.

Sam freed Tabitha but as soon as he reached to touch her she whined in pain making him hesitate, but as soon as he did an invisible force made him fly back colliding with the wall. His eyes were wide in shock as he tried to move looking around to find the source. His brother looked over becoming just as surprised before the same is done to him. The boys looked at Tabitha’s father to be met with pitch black eyes.

“It’s… He’s a demon!” Tabitha forced herself to yell the obvious fact as she continued to sway in and out of consciousness.

“They know, honey, but thanks for proving you’re still alive,” the demon chuckled before turning his attention back to the boys, “cat’s out of the bag, ol’ Ricky Charleston is long gone… Tabi will be joining him soon.”

He made his way towards the groaning girl and picked her up by her throat pulling her body to his, “I just can’t decide who gets to watch who die,” he said with a smirk as he brought his blade up to Tabitha’s neck, “I could kill her and-”

“No!” Sam yelled out as they continued to try and break free from the demon’s hold.

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” Dean growled.

“See? That’s exactly my point! You both are so desperate to save her.” He lets go of her letting her body fall to the floor making her land right on her newly broken arm causing her to cry out, truly expressing her suffering as the demon approached the two brothers carelessly swinging around his knife.

“Or I can make  _ her  _ watch the life drain from your eyes, just adding to the torment that will go all the way down to hell with her.”

His voice fell onto deaf ears for Tabitha, she laid on the ground rolling onto her back stifling a grunt in her throat. She tried to get up but being immobile for so long made it feel like a crushing weight was on top of her as she tried to pick up her limbs.

_ 'Come on! You gotta get up! You gotta move!' _

A voice in her head shouted at her as she turned her head to see what was becoming of her dear friends. Dean was yelling at the demon as he inches his knife closer and closer to Sam's chest to take a large slice down the center.

They were all going to die.

She couldn't bear to watch, it was her fault that they were here. She was the one that brought them into this. After all, they had been through, Tabitha refused to watch them die because of her. While she turned her head away a small glimmer of light caught her attention. The fire was dimming, but she could see the long, silver, triple-edged dagger she recognized as an angel blade, laying right at her father's feet. She didn't question its presence, maybe it had simply fallen from one of the boys during to commotion, or it could have even been a gift from God himself, but Tabitha knew this was her only chance. 

All other sound was nothing but a mere ringing in Tabitha's ears as she forced herself to get up, trying to silence her winced and labored breathing. A wave of relief shot through her when her hand clasps the handle of the blade, that's when the boys saw her. They watched as she rose from her place on the ground, eyes wide with amazement but the demon remained oblivious to his demise.

"-you hunters just can't seem to leave well enough alone. You're disrupting the natural order! Tabi here needs to die, she was  _ supposed  _ to die!  _ She- _ "

With her last ounce of strength, she plunged into the demons back with a yell of defiance. Sam and Dean were released from its hold as they watched the mighty flashing of lightning before its lifeless vessel fell to the floor.

Tabitha swayed back and forth nearly stumbling forward before Sam lunged out to catch her. She fell into him and quickly began sobbing with whatever she had left in her.

"Hey hey, it's okay, Tab, it's over," he soothed gently as Dean placed his jacket around her.

_ "It's over." _


	8. Chapter 8

Tabitha breathed in deeply, letting the smell of smoke tingle her nostrils as she watched the flames roar higher and higher. She stood alone letting the faint breeze blow back her curls and she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

“I can’t believe you actually wanted to throw this bastard a hunter's funeral,” She heard Dean approach from behind her, “I would’ve burned him on the spot.”

Her hand came up to wipe her eyes before turning her head to look at Dean with a vacant expression.

“No matter how much I hated him, no matter what he became… He was still a hunter. That gets a funeral just like all of us,” she paused for a moment and sighed.

She did hate him, but she refused to admit that she still loved him. That bastard was still her father, despite all he’s done Tabitha still remembered the man that guided her through her first steps, try and pull back her ratty orange curls with a comb, and try to raise her right when the light of both of their lives dimmed out. Emphasis on  _ try _ .

“Besides,” she began, “now I know that asshole won’t haunt me.”

She couldn’t take her gaze away from the scorching flames, as the moisture buildup in her eyes. Dean saw this and pulled her into a hug, being careful because of the sling supporting her broken arm, and he tucked her head down. This finally allowed her to break down, tears spilling down her cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs. They stood like this for a while, Dean rubbed her back in a comforting manner as he rested his chin on her head.

“Hey, look on the bright side,” He pulled away to look at her flushed face, “at least you finally got your car back.”

He smiled softly and dangled a pair of keys in front of her making her smile back. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before snatching the keys.

“Thank you, Dean,” Tabitha said as she looked down at the keys, brushing her thumb over a keychain that holds an old family photo making her smile.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it,” He ruffled her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders walking her back to the two cars. 

Dean gave a nod to his brother Sam who was waiting by the Impala, and after a shared moment of silence, they departed to their respective vehicles.

“Just follow us, Tab, we’ll show you around our new place,” said Sam as he hopped into the passenger seat watching Tabitha nod and they all drove off to the bunker.


	9. Chapter 9

Tabitha kept her healthy hand gripped tight on the wheel as she enjoyed driving the car she hadn’t touched in years. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she realized that despite what happened, she had her father to thank for taking such good care of her baby. Her thoughts tended to wander on long drives, and now all she could think about is how drastically her life is changing yet again. There was no longer the need to constantly be running away from something because she was the prey that killed her predator. Now she's back with the Winchesters, it's been so long since she's seen the boys, her family.

She was lost, a blank map without a compass, constantly hitting dead ends. They found her, she no longer felt misplaced. She felt… happy.


	10. Author's Note

So... You actually made it to the end! Yay! I apologize for most of the chapters being so short but I just could not find any other way to chop them up to where I would be personally satisfied. But thank you so much for reading, I doubt I will have another chaptered fic in a little while, but I am currently planning a timeline of one-shots so it all still fits together. Stay tuned!


End file.
